


Chrom x Reader: Moon River

by TarnisisLH



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom goodness, F/M, Feels, Fluff without Plot, Moon River, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of fighting Chrom and the Avatar spend a romantic moment together. Shameless Chrom/Reader fluff and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrom x Reader: Moon River

**Chrom x Reader: Moon River**

* * *

 

It had been a long day, and (F/n) was dead on her feet as she shuffled across the long stretch of beach where her company had set up camp. It had been a close call today, but somehow they had made it through the fight without losing anyone. Though what tomorrow would bring, no one could say. They would have to work their way out once again, and the woman was already wrecked. Though she wouldn’t linger on the battle that loomed on the morrow. Instead she would relax and enjoy her time on the sandy shoreline and let the water wash over her feet as she watched the sunset.

With a little sigh, the Avatar slipped off her shoes and began to walk through the miniature waves- letting the soothing flow of the water take the edge off. She had been so tense all day, it was nothing short of a relief to take the load off.

“There you are beautiful. I thought I might find you here.”

(F/n) opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them, and turned to see her companion in arms standing behind her on the sand with a gentle smile.

“Chrom,” she said surprised, before blushing slightly. “W-Was there something you needed?”

The handsome warrior shook his head, before he too began to take off his boots. The woman watched him for a moment, and as he walked towards her with bare feet she gave him a tired grin. Though she had known Chrom for quite some time now, she still couldn’t get used to how sweet he could be. Sometimes she wondered how he had gotten to be so laid back, and yet clumsy. He was a just man and very down to earth, and yet somehow completely unique and special in his own way. Chrom was an honest to goodness  _enigma_. Though one that she would have love for a lifetime.

“Do you mind if I join you,” he asked with a twinkle in his eye as he came to stand next to her.

(F/n) shook her head- saying that she didn’t mind- before she reached out and wrapped her arms around him. It was just recently that the two had voiced their feelings for each other, and though they stayed professional in front of their companions and in the face of battle- the two warriors couldn’t have loved each other more. They were still sometimes awkward around each other, but it was merely the adorable bumbling that could be expected due to falling for your best friend.

Chrom made a pleased noise as he returned the embrace, and let his hands come to rest at her waist. “You had me worried today.”

“I know.”

“You mustn’t take such dangerous risks, (F/n).” He chastised, as he began to sway with her in hand- dancing with her as the waves lapped at their ankles. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“Same goes for me, Chrom.” (F/n) nuzzled into him, as they waltzed together in the frothy blue-gray. “We both should be more careful when we fight. There’s too much at stake if we fail.”

Chrom hummed his agreement, as he rested his head atop (F/n)’s and held her closer. Though there was plenty more they could have discussed, in that moment neither found the need. So they continued to silently sway to an unknown melody as the sun began to pass over the horizon . . .  And then to the woman’s surprise, the steadfast warrior did something she had never dreamed he would.

He started to  _sing_ to her _._

It wasn’t loud or overbearing . . . but rather  _sweet_  as he tenderly sang the beautiful song. (F/n) had never heard it before, she knew that it would stay in her memory always.

 

**_“ ~ Moon River- wider than a mile. I’m crossing you in style someday._ **

**_Old dream maker, you heart breaker._ **

**_Wherever you’re goin’, I’m going your way._ **

**_Two drifters off to see the world. . . There’s such a lot of world to see._ **

**_We’re after the same rainbow’s end, waitin’ round the bend._ **

**_My huckleberry friend- Moon River and me._ **

****

**_Two drifters off to see the world, there’s such a lot of world to see._ **

**_We’re after the same rainbow’s end- waitin’ round the bend._ **

**_My huckleberry friend- Moon River . . . and me~ ”_ **

****

As Chrom held the last word out for the air to capture and take to the stars, (F/n) was silent, listening to the beautiful picture he painted.  Then, she leaned up on tiptoe and planted an affectionate kiss to his lips, tasting his final note and letting the love behind it catch her up. And when she pulled away some minutes later, both she and Chrom were smiling.

“I didn’t know you could sing like that.”

“Just don’t tell anyone,” Chrom said with a light blush. “I’d never hear the end of it.”

“I won’t tell a soul,” (F/n) promised as she looked up into the warm eyes of the man she would one day marry. “As long as you sing that song to me.”

Chrom let his finger brush (F/n)’s cheek lovingly, before he lowered his lips to hers again. “It’s a promise, princess.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I was re-listening to my brother singing Moon River, I pictured Chrom . . . and this story was born. XD 
> 
> I suggest listening to the song while reading. It can be found here: **https://youtu.be/mWXbYkaMQdI**
> 
> This is nothing more than a fluffy drabble of fluff. There is no rhyme, reason, or plot. :D Enjoy it babehs! Enjoy!


End file.
